Don't Worry, Jae
by carlmark
Summary: Jaebum cidera pada pinggangnya, hingga terpaksa tak dapat hadir di konser pertama mereka. Apakah jaebum tau seberapa sedihnya youngjae? GOT7FANFICT! 2JAE! YAOI! ONESHOOT! DLDR! didedikasikan untuk Im Jaebum yang sedang cidera, GETWELLSOONJB! GETWELLSOONJAEBUM!
Don't worry, jae

GOT7 FANFICT

Oneshoot! 2jae

Im Jaebum x Choi Youngjae

Jaebum cidera pada pinggangnya, hingga terpaksa tak dapat hadir di konser pertama mereka. Apakah jaebum tau seberapa sedihnya youngjae?

 **D-1 BEFORE FLYINSEOUL DAY1**

Hari ini, anggota got7 latihan super keras untuk konser mereka yang akan diselenggarakan besok. Mereka semua tak henti-henti nya menari di hadapan dinding kaca dan mengulangi gerakan yang terasa salah ataupun kurang. Peluh keringan membasahi tubuh keenam pria itu,

Eh-tunggu, enam?

Ya,dari mereka bertujuh, hanya enam orang yang sedang berlatih sementara seseorang dari mereka membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada di sana. tangannya sesekali mengelus pinggulnya diiringi sedikit erangan kesakitan.

Youngjae mendengar suara erangan itu, erangan kesakitan karena si pemilik suara baru saja melukai pinggangnya sendiri dengan bertingkah hyperactive selama latihan. youngjae memutuskan menghentikan gerakannya dan menghampiri sang pemilik erangan yang masih setia pada posisinya, berbaring dengan tangan mengelus pinggangnya

"jaebum hyung... sesakit itukah?" tangan youngjae menggantikan tangan jaebum dan mulai memijit hyung tersayangnya, pelan-pelan tangan youngjae terampil menekan-nekan pinggang jaebum agar hyungnya itu tidak kesakitan.

"hyung sih keras kepala! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan terlalu banyak melakukan gerakan itu, lihat kan hyung jadi sakit begini!" omel youngjae kesal tapi tangannya masih bisa bersikap lembut untuk tidak memukul pria yang tengah meringis itu. Sungguh jika pria itu bukan jaebum hyungnya, mungkin youngjae akan bersikap masa bodoh.

Siapa suruh tidak nurut? Fikir youngjae

"mian, jae-ah. Hyung tidak tau kalau akan jadi begini, ini sakit jae" sesal jaebum memasang muka sedihnya. Mana jaebum tau kalau ia akan cidera seperti ini, sepanjang perjalanannya menari b-boy baru kali ini pinggangnya terasa sangat sakit saat ia melakukan roll belakang bersama jackson.

"namanya juga cidera pasti sakit hyung, ini belum ada 8 bulan setelah kaki hyung cidera saat kita promosi album mad. Dan sekarangan hyung cidera lagi, di pinggang! Hyung ini kenapa suka sekali menyakiti diri sendiri sih! Hyung senang ya membuatku khawatir"

Rasanya jika pinggangnya tak sakit seperti ini, ia ingin sekali membungkam bibir youngjae dengan bibirnya. "jebal, jae. Hyung lagi sakit, harusnya kamu merawat hyung dengan lembut bukannya memarahi hyung seperti ini"

Youngjae hanya meringis mendengarnya. "ehe mian"

Dan setelah itu tak ada yang membuka suara, youngjae fokus memijat jaebum sedangkan jaebum sendiri memilih untuk diam dan menikmati pijitan youngjae. Sampai manager mereka datang dan menghampiri keduanya.

"ehhm jaebum" panggil sang manager, jaebum mendongak. "ne hyung? Bagaimana hasil diskusinya?"

Memang setelah jaebum pulang dari periksa ke rumah sakit, para staff dan manager mereka merundingkan rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan denga kondisi jaebum yang sedang sakit saat ini, lebih tepatnya mempertimbangkan tentang kehadirannya pada konser besok.

"konser akan tetap berjalan, tak ada penundaan"

"syukurlah hyung, aku juga masih bisa-"

"tapi kau tak akan berpatisipasi di dalamnya" sergahan sang manager berhasil membuat jaebum maupun youngjae terdiam. Jaebum menatap managernya meminta penjelasan selanjutnya.

"kami memutuskan untuk tetap menyelenggarakan konser ini hanya dengan 6 anggota, tanpa kau jaebum. Karena hasil rontgent mu baru besok keluar makanya kami tak ingin mengambil resiko kau akan lebih parah dari ini" ujar seunghoon-sang manager-. Ia menatap iba jaebum yang masih tergugu mendengar penjelasan darinya

Suara seunghoon ternyata cukup kuat hingga kelima anak asuhnya yang sedang berlatih dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Sama seperti jaebum, mereka semua juga terdiam saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan beralih menatap sang leader yang masih setia pada posisi berbaringnya

"tapi hyung, aku sangat menantikan konser ini. Aku sudah sangat lama menunggunya. Mana mungkin aku bisa melewatkan moment berharga seperti ini begitu saja hanya karena cidera ini? Aku masih bisa duduk untuk bernyanyi hyung, sungguh!" ujar jaebum berusaha meyakinkan seunghoon.

Seunghoon menghela nafasnya berat, ia sudah tau bahwa anak asuhnya yang satu ini akan berkata seperti itu.

"kalau begitu, coba kau duduk. Jika kau bisa duduk sendiri, aku akan mengizinkanmu dan meminta para staff agar kau bisa ikut konser besok. Tapi jika kau tak mampu, kau harus menuruti apa kataku" ucap seunghoon final. Mereka semua kaget mendengar perintah seunghoon, terburu-buru mereka menghampiri jaebum

"andwae hyung! Jangan duduk! Kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri" ucap bambam

"bambam benar. Seunghoon hyung, apa ini tidak keterlaluan?" tanya jackson, sedangkan seunghoon masih terdiam menatapi jaebum

"jaebum, tak usah di paksakan. Benar apa kata seunghoon hyung kalau lebih baik kau istirahat dan -"

"diam. Aku pastikan kita semua akan ada di konser itu" ujar jaebum yakin. Demi ahgase yang sudah bersusah payah mendukung mereka dari awal hingga detik ini, jaebum berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Youngjae yang berada di samping jaebum memegang lengan jaebum berniat membantunya, namun ditolak halus oleh jaebum. "gwaenchana jae, hyung bisa sendiri"

Jaebum berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tubuhnya bisa terduduk, tapi belum lagi punggungnya terangkat tiba-tiba nyeri yang teramat sangat menusuk pinggangnya hingga jaebum terpaksa berbaring lagi. "argggh"

"hyung/jaebum gwaenchana?" mereka semua panik saat jaebum meringis kesakitan dan memegang pinggulnya, terutama youngjae yang bahkan sudah hampir menangis melihat kondisi jaebum. "hyung... hajima. Jangan dipaksakan"

Seunghoon masih terdiam. Dalam hatinya ia juga sedih bukan main melihat kondisi jaebum saat ini, sebagai manager yang telah mengurus mereka 2,3 tahun seunghoon tentunya mengerti perasaan ketujuh anak asuh yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri ini. Ia tau seberapa keras perjuangan mereka untuk sampai ke titik ini, tapi seunghoon juga tak punya pilihan lain.

"kau tetap tak bisa ikut konser, jaebum. Tapi kau bisa duduk di backstage besok. Setidaknya kau bisa naik kepanggung saat encore dan mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Mian. Ini yang terbaik untukmu" setelah mengatakan itu, seunghoon keluar dari ruang latihan meninggalkan ketujuh anak asuhnya.

Mereka semua terdiam. Tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Hingga youngjae berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang latihan

"youngjae, kau mau kemana?" tanya jinyoung, sedangkan yang ditanya tak merespon dan tetap pergi.

BLAM

Pintu ditutup secara asal oleh youngjae

Jaebum tau, youngjae pasti sangat sedih saat ini. Jaebum tau, orang yang ia cintai itu pasti sangat terpukul dengan kondisi ini. Saat konser yang sangat mereka nantikan sepanjang hidup mereka telah berada di depan mata, justru jaebum tak bisa berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Jaebum merasa bersalah pada anak itu karena ia terpaksa menggagalkan satu mimpi mereka.

Sebelumnya, jaebum dan youngjae telah merekam lagu yang akan mereka bawakan sebagai duet di konser nanti. Lagu ciptaan jaebum sendiri yang ia buat saat bersama dengan youngjae, 1.31 AM. Baik jaebum maupun youngjae telah berencana pada saat konser pertama mereka, mereka akan berduet menyanyikan lagu itu. Youngjae bahkan sangat senang dan antusias selama rekaman, latihan, sampai gladi

Tapi sayang, mimpi itu takkan pernah terjadi. Mereka tak akan bisa berduet di konser pertama mereka besok. Dan jaebum sangat bersalah akan hal itu

.

.

.

 _"kau selalu menjagaku, apapun yang kau lakukan kau selalu menjagaku hyung. Kau bahkan memperlakukanku sangat lembut seperti boneka teddy bear. Terima kasih, karena kau melakukannya" –choi youngjae_

 _._

 _._

 **D-DAY**

Backstage itu sangat rusuh, menanti akan berdiri di atas panggung besar dengan ribuan ahgase di dalamnya untuk pertama kali dalam hidup mereka. Mereka semua sangat bahagia, di sepanjang perjuangan selama 2,3 tahun yang mereka lalui bersama-sama akan tertuang dalam konser yang beberapa jam lagi akan di mulai ini. Mereka sangat tak sabar, menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam yang berharga bersama ahgase.

Tapi, tentu kebahagiaan mereka masih kentara dengan rasa sedih karena justru sang leader lah yang tak akan ada di konser itu. Orang yang akan memimpin perkenalan mereka, orang yang akan menegur mereka di atas stage saat mereka bercanda keterlaluan, orang yang pertama kali mengucapkan kata sambutan, dan orang yang kini hanya bisa terduduk memandangi mereka dengan senyumnya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu tak dapat bergabung dalam kebahagiaan ini

Sadar membernya mulai memikirkan keadaannya, jaebum buru buru mengeluarkan senyuman cerianya seperti biasa untuk menghibur hati mereka semua.

"ah~ kalian ini kenapa sedih begitu? Ayolah ini konser pertama kita! Mana semangat kalian? kita pasti bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk ahgase nanti!" jaebum berusaha membuat suaranya se heboh mungkin agar mereka ikut besorak bersamanya, tapi tetap saja mereka masih memandang jaebum sendu

"tapi hyung, kau tak ikut. Ini akan sangat kurang tanpamu" yugyeom bahkan tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tumpah begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Faktor umur sebagai member termuda, perasaannya memang selembut kapas. Jinyoung yang kebetulan duduk di samping yugyeom merangkul magnae itu dan mengelus pundaknya lembut.

"ssst uljima yugyeom. Benar apa kata jaebum hyung, kita harus bersemangat. Ini konser pertama kita, Bukankah ini yang kau tunggu hm?" ujar jinyoung menenangkan yugyeom di rangkulannya.

"tapi hyung, ini mimpi kita bersama dan jaebum juga, aku sangat bersalah berdiri disana sementara jaebum hyung hanya duduk disini dan melihat kita dari monitor" kali ini bambam yang menumpahkan keluh kesahnya.

"hey. C'mon! Jaebum hanya absen di konser ini bukan absen dari seluruh konser! Dia masih bisa ikut bersenang-senang di konser kita selanjutnya, ini baru awal dari segalanya dan bukan akhir dari got7. Perjalanan kita masih sangat panjang, Mengapa kalian sedih?" kali ini mark lah yang angkat suara, sebagai anggota tertua sudah sepantasnya ia memback-up tugas jaebum sebagai leader untuk menyokong member mereka ketika jaebum tak mampu melakukan tugasnya. Dan jaebum sangat berterima kasih pada mark akan hal ini

"Okay! Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih! Ayo kita bersorak bersama! Bisa banjir venue ini kalau air mata kalian berdua itu turun terus, ya-ya magnae! Badanmu itu besar tapi kenapa kau cengeng sekali sih!"

"aku tidak cengeng hyung!"

"lihat lihat! Bahkan airmata mu bisa dibuat untuk air mandinya coco!" heboh jackson mencoba mengembalikan suasana. Dan jaebum juga berterima kasih pada jackson yang telah menjadi mood charge bagi mereka

Ketika jackson menyebut nama coco, jaebum baru ingat kalau sedari tadi ia tak melihat youngjae. Mata jaebum menelusuri seluruh ruangan mencari keberadaan youngjae, namun anak itu tak ada disana.

"dimana youngjae?" tanya jaebum pada mark, hanya mark yang bisa ia tanya karena yang lain sedang heboh membully yugyeom.

"hng? Tadi katanya ia mau ke toilet, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum kembali" jaebum mengerut mendengar jawaban mark. otak nya sudah berjalan memikirkan kemana si manis itu pergi dan jaebum yakin bukan ke toilet seperti apa yang dikatakan mark. tanpa mau membuat rasa penasarannya menyeruak, jaebum bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba berjalan

"kau mau kemana?" tanya mark. jaebum tersenyum pada mark dan menaruh telunjuknya dibibir agar mark mengecilkan suaranya. Ia tak mau si ibu jinyoung ataupun si heboh jackson tau kalau ia berjalan dengan kondisi pinggang yang masih sakit.

"aku akan mencari youngjae, tenanglah mark hyung aku tak apa" jawab jaebum ketika wajah mark berubah menjadi khawatir saat ia berkata ingin mencari youngjae. Mark kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan, ia tau jika menyangkut choi youngjae maka jaebum tak akan bisa memikirkan apapun selain main vocal mereka itu. "baiklah, hati-hati"

Jaebum mengangguk,sepelan mungkin ia melangkah agar jackson dan yang lain tak menyadari kepergiannya. Dan saat jaebum sudah berada di luar, ia menghela nafas lega. Ternnyata youngjae ada di kursi panjang di depan ruangan mereka, sedang duduk dengan kepala menunduk.

Perlahan jaebum mendekati youngjae hingga kini ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan youngjae. Tapi youngjae tak sadar, ia masih sibuk dengan dunia lamunannya. Hingga tangan jaebum menyentuh pundaknya, barulah youngjae mendongak.

"jae... kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak masuk?" suara itu, youngjae bahkan ingin menangis saja mendengar suara jaebum yang ia rasa sedikit parau.

"ani hyung, aku masih mau disini" ucap youngjae. Jaebum paham, anak itu sedang sedih dan tentu saja karena dirinya. Betapa bodohnya jaebum hingga membuat orang yang ia cintai ini bersedih karena dirinya sendiri. Jaebum lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping youngjae, tangannya langsung merangkul laki-laki yang sudah menjadi rommate nya selama 2 tahun terakhir

Mereka berdua tak ada yang berniat membuka suara, youngjae yang masih berkelana dalam fikirannya dan jaebum yang menanti kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir youngjae. Sadar jika youngjae tak akan bersuara, jaebum menghela nafasnya –lagi- dan membuka bibirnya.

"jae-ya"

Youngjae tak merespon

"mian. Hyung pasti sudah membuatmu sedih"

Kepala youngjae masih menunduk. Walaupun sebenarnya ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan jaebum

"ini memang benar-benar di luar kendali hyung, di luar perkiraanmu dan melenceng jauh dari rencana kita. Hyung tau kau pasti sangat marah pada hyung yang tak bisa bernyanyi bersamamu nanti di atas panggung padahal itu sudah jadi janji kita berdua. Hyung juga tau kau pasti marah pada hyung yang bodoh ini karena begitu ceroboh hingga semuanya berantakan seperti ini"

Jaebum tak tahu, bahwa air mata youngjae sudah jatuh.

"kau pasti marah pada hyung karena gara-gara hyung kau akan kesulitan bernyanyi sambil bermain piano sendiri, kau pasti marah karena -"

"ya, aku marah hyung. Aku marah, sangat marah! Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tak mampu menjagamu padahal kau selalu menjagaku, aku marah mengapa aku tak memperhatikanmu padahal kau selalu memperhatikanku, aku marah pada diriku sendiri mengapa aku lalai dan tak menghentikanmu latihan barang sejenak saja, hingga semuanya jadi seperti ini. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena saat kau terluka bukan aku yang merawatmu sementara kau selalu merawatku saat aku sakit."

Kali ini jaebum yang terdiam. Ia membiarkan youngjae meluapkan apa yang membebaninya sedari tadi.

"padahal ini mimpi kita berdua, mimpi semuanya, mimpi got7 bisa menggelar konser sendiri. Tapi kau bahkan hanya bisa duduk sekarang... aku merasa egois hyung"

Air mata itu terus turun dari mata sipit youngjae, turun membasahi kedua pipi tembamnya. Jaebum menggerakkan ibu jari nya ke wajah youngaje, menghapus air mata laki-laki yang selalu ia peluk sebelum tidur

"aku merasa egois ketika aku berdiri di atas panggung sementara kau hanya duduk disini melihatnya dari monitor, aku merasa egois karena aku bernyanyi sementara kau lah yang menciptakan lagu itu, kau lah yang pantas menyanyikannya. Aku merasa egois karna aku bisa merasakan mimpi itu sementara kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari bawah panggung... aku, huks" isakan youngjae mengakhiri ucapan panjangnya. Kali ini youngjae sudah tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakkan nya.

"jae ah... dengarkan hyung" jaebum menangkupkan wajah youngjae dan membawanya menghadap ke arahnya. Jaebum bisa melihat mata youngjae yang sudah sembab yang ia kira sudah menangis dari beberapa jam yang lalu

"apa yang terjadi sekarang itu murni kecelakaan, bukan salahmu jae. Hyung cidera karena keras kepala hyung sendiri bukan karna kelalaianmu, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Youngjae, kita bisa berada di sini saja sudah mimpi hyung sudah terwujud, kalian bernyanyi di atas sana saja sudah mewakili kebahagiaan hyung tanpa harus bergabung. Melihat lautan ahgase yang berteriak memanggil nama kita saja sudah menjadi suatu kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat bagi hyung."

Tangisan youngjae semakin kuat, bahkan ia sudah menggigiti bibirnya sendiri agar tak meraung-raung dan menarik perhatian para staff yang ada di sana. sambil menelungkupkan wajah youngjae, jaebum masih terus menghapus air mata youngjae yang tak henti-hentinya keluar

"lagu itu, memang hyung yang menciptakan, tapi tak ada yang berkata bahwa harus hyung yang membawakannya. Hyung menciptakan lagu itu memang untukmu, jae-ah. Setidaknya hyung akan sangat bahagia, lagu hyung bisa dinyanyikan oleh choi youngjae yang cengeng ini" ledek jaebum setengah tertawa, menyentil pelan hidung sensitif youngjae yang sudah memerah

"jadi berhentilah menangis, dan jadilah choi youngjae si ceria yang hyung kenal"

Sedikit demi sedikit tangisan youngjae mereda, jaebum melepaskan tangannya dari wajah youngjae dan membiarkan anak itu menenangkan tangisannya sendiri. Setelah tangisannya reda, jaebum kembali menggenggam tangan youngjae

"hapus air matamu dan naik lah ke atas panggung. Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau itu choi youngjae yang kuat. Buat hyung bahagia saat kau berhasil melakukannya dengan baik, arra?" youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Jaebum tersenyum.

"tapi hyung akan ada disini kan sampai konser berakhir? Aku mau memeluk hyung saat aku bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik nanti"

Jaebum menganggukan kepalanya, masih dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat hari-hari youngjae hidup kembali

"pasti, jae-ah"

.

.

.

 _'karena kau, aku tau bahwa dunia ini akan tersenyum dengan kita tertawa. Karena tawamu membuatku merasa bahwa lelahku hilang begitu saja. Dan karena kau, aku tau bahwa seberapa lelahnya aku, masih ada kau yang selalu ada untukku' – Im Jaebum_

 _._

##

Konser itu berjalan sangat lancar bahkan di luar ekspetasi mereka. Walaupun tanpa kehadiran seorang leader, para member GOT7 tetap memberikan semua yang terbaik untuk para ahgase yang telah memenuhi venue itu. Mereka mengeluarkan senyuman dan penampilan terbaik guna menghibur ahgase yang mungkin masih merasakan sedih karena absennya jaebum

Satu persatu lagu mereka bawakan, awalnya mereka hanya membiarkan part jaebum tanpa berniat mengisi kekosongan itu. Tapi diluar dugaan, ternyata parah ahgase lah yang bernyanyi semua bagian jaebum di semua lagu. Menambah list kebahagiaan dan haru keenam pemuda yang ada di atas panggung.

Tak mau lama-lama bersedih mereka mengeluarkan aksi lucu mereka dengan mengcover lagu girlgroup lengkap dengan tarian dan kostumnya. Mark, jinyoung, dan youngjae yang sebelumnya kebagian mengcover Gfriend menyanyikan lagu Me Gustas Tu dengan sangat baik bahkan koreo mereka juga luar biasa mirip dengan penyanyi aslinya. Dan seakan tak mau kalah, jackson bambam serta yugyeom mengcover Dumb Dumb dari Red Velvet dengan tingkah yang sangat lucu. Jika jaebum hadir, ia ada di grup ini.

Konser ini memang benar-benar mereka dedikasikan untuk jaebum. Di tengah konser misalnya, ketika mereka menyanyikan lagu The Star, mark meminta para ahgase mengangkat ahgase mengangkat lighstick mereka sambil berseru. "tunjukkan pada kami im jaebong kalian!"

Sepanjang konser mereka juga tak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang jaebum dan meminta doa dari semua yang ada di venue agar mendoakan kesembuhan jaebum.

"jaebum hyung! Kau pasti akan segera sembuh dan bergabung lagi bersama kami, jangan khawatir! Kami selalu ada disini untukmu"

Di belakang sana, jaebum sudah tersenyum sendiri mendengar sepatah kata itu. Jaebum bersyukur ia mempunyai anggota sekaligus keluarga baru yang sangat menyayanginya. Maka jaebum berjanji dalam hatinya ia akan segera sembuh dan segera kembali bersama mereka di atas panggung yang besar itu, di atas panggung impian mereka

Dan sampailah pada saat dimana youngjae dan jaebum yang harusnya berduet untuk menyanyikan lagu ciptaan jaebum '1.31 AM'.

"lagu ini di ciptakan oleh jaebum hyung pada pukul 1.31 AM" ujar youngjae. Di atas panggung, youngjae duduk bermain piano dengan sangat piawai. Membawakan lagu ciptaan jaebum yang harus nya dibawakan duet bersama jaebum.

" _aku tidak bisa mempercayainya, kenyataan bahwa kau tidak ada bersamaku. Apabila dalam memorimu aku memberimu sebuah masa sulit"_ youngjae menyanyikan part nya dengan sangat indah, tiba-tiba segala perhatian jaebum padanya melintas begitu saja di fikirannya

 _"selalu, ketika aku memasuki memorimu dan merasa lelah, aku akan mencari jejakmu"_ dan suara jaebum mengalun indah dari rekaman yang diputar. Youngjae lah yang meminta hal itu pada staff, karena ia mau biarpun jaebum tak ada di atas panggung setidaknya semua orang bisa mendengar suara jaebumlah yang pertama kali menyanyikan bagian dari lagu itu.

Kamera tersorot pada sebuah kursi kosong yang tak jauh dari tempat youngjae berada, kursi yang seharusnya diduduki jaebum ketika mereka berduet. Dan lagi, youngjae yang memintanya agar ia merasakan kehadiran jaebum di atas panggung

 _"ketika kau kembali, aku akan menemuimu  
ketika kau kembali, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi"_

 _"kau harus lebih baik, jangan pernah sakit jangan lupa untuk selalu tersenyum"_

Youngjae tak kuasa menahan air matanya, bahkan ia bernyanyi dengan sedikit sesenggukan. Membuat para ahgase disana semakin mengharu biru, mereka meneriak kan nama youngjae

 _"jika terasa sulit,kau bisa kembali  
aku masih di tempat yang sama, aku tidak akan pernah pergi"_

 _"mempercayai satu sama lain adalah segalanya. Tapi karena aku tidak memilikimu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu"_

Dibelakang panggung, jaebum dan member lainnya menyaksikan penampilan youngjae yang sangat menyentuh. Bahkan bambam menangis di pelukan jinyoung sedangkan mark jackson dan yugyeom memilih diam. Menyesapi tiap kata yang mengalun dari bibir youngjaae

Berbeda dengan jaebum yang tersenyum bangga melihat penampilan youngjae, baginya ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan saat lagu yang ia ciptakan bisa dinyanyikan oleh 'si topik' dari lagu tersebut. Lirik terakhir yang dinyanyikan youngjae memang benar-benar ungkapan perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

Ia mencintai youngjae, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berada di sampingnya

Sementara di atas stage, youngjae sudah selesai bernyanyi. Airmatanya sudah turun dan ia tak berniat menghapusnya. Ia merasa sangat puas dengan penampilannya sendiri, karena ia yakin di belakang sana jaebum juga sedang tersenyum puas pada dirinya.

"jaebum hyung, terima kasih. _Jeongmal gomawo, dan saranghae"_

 _._

 _._

 _'jika terasa sulit,kau bisa kembali  
aku masih di tempat yang sama, aku tidak akan pernah pergi  
mempercayai satu sama lain adalah segalanya. Tapi karena aku tidak memilikimu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu' – 1.31AM_

 _._

 _._

.

##

Tak terasa beberapa jam berlalu dan kini mereka telah ada di penghujung konser, keenam pemuda itu sudah berada di atas panggung terduduk menghadap layar paling besar yang ada di sana. mereka menonton sebuah video pemberian ahgase yang berisi tentang perjalanan mereka dari awal debut hingga saat ini. Tak heran, tak satupun dari mereka yang lolos dari air mata, termasuk si wild jackson

Sedangkan youngjae? Jangan ditanya. Main vocal itu bahkan sudah menangis saat wajah jaebum terpampang di layar besar itu. Fikirannya kembali mengandai-andai

 _Andai aku bisa menjaga jaebum hyung, pasti dia sudah menangis melihat ini_

 _Andai jaebum hyung disini, dia pasti mentertawakan wajahku pada awal debut, padahal wajahnya dulu seperti kakek-kakek_

 _Andai jaebum hyung disini, ia pasti sudah memelukku saat aku malu betapa konyolnya aku dulu_

 _Andai..._

 _Andai..._

Sangking sibuknya youngjae berandai-andai ia sampai tak sadar jika video itu sudah habis dan member lainnya sudah berdiri. Barulah ia kembali pada alam sadarnya ketika mark menepuk bahunya dan segera berdiri. Bersiap mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk ahgase

"wah, aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Kalian menyiapkan ini semua dengan sangat baik aku tersentuh dan aku ingin menangis!" ujar jackson sedikit berteriak, bohong. Dia bukan hanya ingin. Tapi sangat ingin

"ULJIMAAAAAAAAAAA" ribuan ahgase berseru dengan tak kalah lantangnya

"apa kalian menikmati konser ini?"

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"apa kalian ingin ini berakhir?" kali ini si pendiam mark yang bertanya

"ANIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Mereka semua saling berpandangan, hingga jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya kepada jackson. "apakah kalian siap untuk kejutan selanjutnya?" tanya yugyeom, yang disambut teriakan histeris ahgase

"NEEEEEEE!"

"kami punya bintang tamu di sini. Ia adalah seseoang yang sangat penting dan harusnya ia juga berada di sini. Kalian tau siapa dia?"

"JB!"

"YA! BINTANG TAMU KITA INI BERNAMA IM JAEBUM!" teriakan jackson berhasil mengundang teriakan yang kalah histeris.

Dari bawah panggung, muncul lah jaebum dengan menggunakan topi dan baju kaos bertuliskan nama konser mereka. Jaebum memamerkan senyumnya yang sangat lebar pada seluruh orang yang ada di venue. Memberitahukan pada mereka semua bahwa ia baik-baik saja

Jaebum berdiri di tengah-tengah para anggota lainnya, kini di layar besar itu tampaklah formasi lengkap dari grup mereka, formasi lengkap dari GOT7. "aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.. kalian pasti mengkhawatirkanku, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak menyangka ini terjadi" ujar jaebum masih sambil tersenyum.

"sangat aneh berdiri di belakang stage, aku akan kembali dan bekerja 2 kali lebih keras dan aku juga akan sangat berhati-hati untuk kedepannya." Member lainnya hanya diam, membiarkan leader mereka berbicara apa yang ingin ia katakan. Karena ia juga bagian dari konser ini

"bagaimana penampilan dari anak-anak ini? Apa mereka melakukan yang terbaik? Apa youngjae juga melakukan yang terbaik?" tanya jaebum menunjuk anggotanya, dan diakhiri dengan menunjuk youngjae. saat itu, mata jaebum baru pertama kali bertatap dengan youngjae sejak ia naik ke atas panggung. Dan jaebum tau, si manis itu siap untuk menangis lagi

"NEEEEE!" jawab ahgase, mereka semua ikut merasa terharu. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang sudah menangis, bambam yang melihat itu memberikan kode agar jangan menangis.

"kalian jangan bersedih karena aku"

"aku sangat senang hari ini!" sahut jinyoung, berusaha membangun suasana yang mengharu biru karena ulah sang leader "dan mari kita kirim jaebum hyung ke belakang" lanjutnya.

"ya, sangat tidak baik untuknya berdiri terlalu lama" kini bambam ikut bersekutu dengan jinyoung

"ya, lebih baik kau duduk"

"aku tidak akan jatuh karena hal itu" jawab jaebum dengan pd nya

"uuuuuuuuuu kau sangat chic dan sexy. OMG!" jackson berseru heboh, mengundang tawa dari mereka semua yang ada disana

"nah, selagi jaebum hyung ada di sini. Bagaimana jika kita bersorak bersama seperti biasanya dan jaebum hyung yang memimpin, setuju?" saran yugyeom, yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari mereka semua

Kini, mereka bertujuh sudah melingkar di atas panggung, saling menumpukkan telapak tangan mereka seperti apa yang selalu mereka lakukan ketika akan naik ke atas panggung.

"untuk kesuksesan konser kita hari ini dan untuk semua perjuangan kita selama ini. JJAI!" ujar jaebum memimpin.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk mereka selain sekarang mereka sudah berdiri di panggung impian ini bertujuh. Mereka akan mengingat moment ini sebagai salah satu moment terpenting dalam hidup mereka.

Waktu terus bergulir dan jaebum terpaksa harus turun dari panggung. Meninggalkan keenam anggotanya yang akan menutup konser ini. Jaebum lalu duduk dan menanti kehadiran mereka

.

.

.

.

##

.

.

Konser sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, tapi euforia kegembiraan mereka masih sangat terasa. Semenjak mereka turun dari stage dan menghampiri jaebum mereka tak henti-hentinya tertawa bahagia bahkan sesekali bercanda satu sama lain

"yugyeommie~ AH haruskah aku memanggilmu yumie?" ledek jinyoung

"hyung! Kau bahkan menarikan itu lebih baik dariku, harusnya kau menjadi anggota tambahan gfriend saja. Kau juga sangat cantik"

"Setidaknya aku lebih cantik daripada bambam"

"yak hyung!"

"jangan lupakan rok mark yang selalu terangkat, kyaaaa"

"diam kau jackson"

Jaebum tersenyum mendengar becandaan mereka, kini ia duduk di tengah-tengah mereka, bersama youngjae yang berada di sampingnya

"hyung..." jaebum menoleh ke sampingnya, di mana youngjae sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa yang ia keluarkan saat menginginkan sesuatu

"hmm?"

"aku ingin menagih janjimu"

"janji?"

Grep

Tanpa berkata lagi, youngjae menghambur ke dalam pelukan jaebum. Jaebum tak kaget karena memang ia tau youngjae akan melakukan ini. Tangan jaebum terangkat mengelus rambut youngjae dengan lembut

"aku... melakukannya dengan sangat baik kan hyung?" tanya youngjae di dalam pelukan jaebum. Jaebum mengangguk.

"kau bahkan melakukannya lebih dari kata sangat baik, jae –ah. Hyung sangat bangga padamu"

"hyung tidak kecewa kan?"

Youngjae melepaskan pelukannya, menatap jaebum menuntut penjelasan. Jaebum menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"tidak sama sekali, aku tak pernah kecewa padamu, choi youngjae"

"gomawo hyung, gomawo"

Dan youngjae kembali menghambur ke pelukan jaebum. Melepas semua rasa sedih, kesal, menyesal, marah, dan takut yang menghinggapinya selama konser berlangsung. Yang penyebabnya adalah pria yang kini memeluknya seraya mengelus pelan rambutnya, bahkan sesekali mengecup keningnya lembut

Mereka memang seperti ini, menyalurkan kasih sayang tanpa ada pengakuan apapun yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Dan mereka baik-baik saja selama mereka masih bersama dan berada di sisi satu sama lain ketika salah satu dari mereka terpuruk

Seperti sekarang, youngjae yang selalu berada di sisi jaebum saat pemuda itu mengalami cidera sialan itu.

.

.

.

.

FIN

##

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ini Cuma curhatan dari perasaan galaunya aku semenjak berita cidera jaebum keluar sampai selesai konser. Yatuhan demi apapun aku nangis pas tau jaebum malah ga ikut konser pertama ini huhu T^T jadi aku mencurahkannya di ff ini kkk

Kalian gimana? Sama sedihnya ga sama aku? Pas lagi streaming audio aku aja nangis huhu mana katanya next fansign Cuma mark jinyoung youngjae yugyeom aja yang dateng. Jaebum absen karena sakit, sedangkan mark sama bambam syuting buat real man

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAMBAM

\- TAKE CARE JACKSON BAMBAM

\- GET WELL SOON JAEBUM

Akhir kata, aku pamit. Jangan lupa review ya!


End file.
